


Goodnight, Travel Well

by Kim23



Series: Goodnight, Travel Well [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Childhood Lovers, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Romance, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim23/pseuds/Kim23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Tom Hiddleston meet again. Wait, again?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i did not make up the Title its from the song, 'Goodnight, Travel Well' by The Killers. So, credit to them. I hope you like it, leave a comment for good or bad. Okay, um, im not good at writing "smut" so if(if becuase it may not come)it appears just try to bare with me because i've never wrote one before. I think they'll be more feels. Or ill get someone to write that part for me. Ill worn you ahead of time, just in case you dont like that. Sorry, if theres any mistakes. Thank you.

This is it. I finally got these wonderful books. Some Shakespeare I've been meaning to get, and some others as well. I also stopped by the small café in the corner of the street in central England. With it being cold and a gloomy late afternoon, I got myself a nice hot cappuccino. But it was a bit to hot so I took off the top, and put it in my coat pocket. 

http://www.polyvore.com/kristen/set?id=129871499

I covered a little more of my coat at the top as a blow of wind passed. Thank God, I didn't have to go to that interview. That would've ment I have to walk farther.

I'm quite happy(for now), as it just rained, and oh, how much I love the rain. I stared at the puddles, I would lightly jumped into them. "This feels good coming outside for a change" I said taking a sip from my, a bit cooled down coffee. As always, I'm antisocial. Heck, sometimes I wouldn't come out of your flat for weeks, months even. I looked back down at your books I'm carrying in my left arm. Oh, there goes a puddle. I giggled lightly and, again, jumped into it. I looked back down at my *sigh* heels, that's now more wet, like it matters, I can always buy new ones. Oh, this world, so beatiful yet so....so wrong. I frowned and looked at my feet again, not looking where I was going I bumped into someone. Causing me to fall on my ass (especially slipping with the heels) and dropping the hot coffee on my chest. "Dammitt." I said checking my books, that are now a bit wet, then at my now more than half empty cup. The person I bumped into bending down in front of me. I just looked down embarrassed at how stupid I am for not looking at where I was walking to. "I am truly sorry." He apologized, reaching his hand out to help me up. I took his hand, and stood. "No, I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going." I said dusting myself off as if that would help. I looked around checking for anything that fell. "I'm sorry did you drop something? I'll help you look." He quickly, bent down to look. I giggled. He stood right up, I looked up. "Your pretty tall." "Heh, oh, but I'm sorry if you lost anything-" "No, no. I didn't lose anything. " I looked at him, fully this time eye to eye contact. I just realized how beatiful his blue eyes were. "Darling, are you alright?" He asked taking my hand. I began to blush and looked down at my legs, realizing that my left ankle was a bit scratched. "Oh, no I'm sorry did I do that? I am so sorry. Oh no your coat is wet are you alright? Are sick, your getting sick." I smiled and stared a him. "No, no, I'm fine really thank you, though. I should get going." I said about to slip my hand away. "No, please I owe you something." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile either, his smile is somehow contagious. "No, really it was my fault I should've looked where I was going." He looked oddly familiar, where have I seen him before? He tilted his head to the side. "Well, would you fancy a cup of coffee or tea?" He said gesturing to the cafe I was just at. I nodded, 'yes'. Then, we both began to walk towards it. He realised my hand, wow, it's cold I put both of my hands into my pockets.

I wanted to start up a conversation, but I wasn't sure of what. "I'm sorry i haven't asked you your name." He broke the silence. ".....Oh....I'm Kristen but you can call m Kris." I sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you, I thought it got a bit too quiet-" "No, no, I just don't really like my name." "Why? I think it suits you quite well." I smiled. "Really?" "Yes, it really does." "Okay, I guess." A bit off silence fell again besides the cars passing. "Oh, I don't know your name either. But have I seen you somewhere?" He laughed, 'ehehehe' now, I'm sure who he is. "I'm Thomas..." "....Hiddleston." I finished. "Yes, but you can call me Tom. You may know me of Loki." "Yes and no." "How?" "I'm a fan a marvel and all but I didn't watch Thor, until- a bit before Thor: The Dark World came out. I actually saw, Only Lovers Left Alive so I guess that's were I know you from." "Oh, that's great." "Also, War Horse and your other work." "So your a fan?" "Hahaha, yes a Hiddlestoner indeed." He laughed again. "But really, I think you play a bad ass Loki." I laughed. "That's great, coming from a fan, especially. Have you read the comics?" "Are you kidding? I have all the comics." I said looking down. He laughed at, what I'm guessing, my sudden enthusiasm. 

Tom and I had a short talk until we reached the café. 

"No, I'll pay my own coffee. It's fine really." I said once we were both in line. "No, really, I will pay for you I owe you it." He said looking down at the wet part of my coat. I sighed, I should let him pay. "Fine, that's fine. I'll go find a seat." I told him what I would like to get and walked to a sort of booth that was fit for four people but sat there by the window. I took my coat of and neatly set it next to me with my books under it. I checked if there was any coffee stains on my blouse, evidently there isn't any. So, I looked out the window and watch the cars pass, it began to rain again.

Tom did not take long to bring us our drinks. He sat down in front of me. "Ahh, yes the rain, it's nice isn't it?" I turned and found him staring at me, I smiled. "Yes, it really is, is it not." I said my accent coming out. He laughed and I stared down at my cup. "That's a nice fake accent." "Hahaha, all real, sir." His eyes widened a bit. I giggled and looked back down. "Oh, so um, you live around here." I looked back up and stared at him while I spoke. "Yes, born and raised, but when I was 12 I went to America. I came back when I was 18. I missed it dearly." He looked at me amused. "That's really interesting, go on." He smiled. "No, really I'd like to know about you more." I said taking a sip from my coffee. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know much about me." I looked back at him, he was smiling again, I couldn't help but smile as well. "Yes, but it's better to learn more about you from yourself. Then, actually learning from other people." His smile widened. "Yes, that is true."

Tom's eyes sparkled as he spoke of his job, where he went to, his experiences, his coworkers. He really does love what he does, extremely. 

"Oh, what do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking." He said taking a sip of his own coffee. I laughed to myself and looked at my hands resting on the table. "Hahaha, I'm an actress, not well known really. Just did a few commercials but that was it did a tv show. But not as much as before. As much as I really love too." Tom looked at me as I spoke. "Why don't you?" Hm....why haven't I? "I actually don't really know. I guess I haven't gotten any parts. I guess I'm pretty good, not a lot if I don't get parts." He looked at me with worry eyes, "I can help, if you really want too." I shot my head up and looked at him. A smile grew upon his face. Something just clicked all those thoughts left, sadness gone. He took my hand I looked at our hands then at him, still smiling. "That would be wonderful." I replied.


	2. memories where have you gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so thank you if you've been enjoying this, thank you. I really enjoy writting this.

Once we both finished both of our drinks I got my coat and books. Even if it's cold I carried my coat for it was still wet. We both stood. I sighed, "Well I guess this is goodbye." I laughed a bit and turned about to go away. He lightly graved my wrist, causing me to turn. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said letting go of my wrist. "No, it's fine. Hahaha" "I just- can I- would you like me to walk you?" He asked. I blushed lightly. "I- that would be swell." He took out his arm and he linked mine with his. "Now, then off we go." We began to walk out the door a wave of puddle rain water splashed onto me by a car. "Dammitt, this is why I rarely come outside" I mumbled. Tom let go of my arm and quickly hugged me. "I'm okay. Just wet." "Yes, well how much dignity do you have?" "I'm not sure." "A bad day to wear white." I blushed looking down realizing what he was saying. "Oh, well I'll just put on my coat." Even of how much I hate to brake from this tight embrace. I feel Tom's heat against me. "No, that's wet as well." He took off his baige coat and put it on me and buttoned it up. "No, Tom I'm fine really. You're going to get sick." "Really? I am the one who is going to get sick?" "Yes you- you- *sneeze*" "Really you are going to get sick, I should get you home before it starts to rain again." As if on Que it began to rain. I, much as I love the rain, I want to stay and get more soaked. But Tom graved my arm and began to walk. "Tom, as much as I want to walk more I'm too tired and body is aching me. Lets just rest a bit, please?" I said sitting down by a brick wall. He quickly kneeled in front of me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Loki kneels for no one." I feel as if he was looking at my eyes. I couldn't really tell as my eyes keeps opening and closing from drowsiness, then again I'm not exactly sure what he said after that. "I'm sorry I should get you home. Shall I hall a cab?" He stood, I did as well. "No, no. Sit down wait until a cab comes." I did as I was told and sat there, waiting. I almost drifted off to sleep except Tom woke me. "Kris, darling." "Mhm." I stood right away. "I'm awake, I'm awake." I said stretching. "Ehehe, yes now um, tell the nice man where to take you." Tom said leading me into the a car. "Are you not coming with?" He looked at me and smiled. "Indeed I am." He said sitting next to me. "This is good finally have someone to hang around with." I smiled the rested my head by the car window. "What do you mean?" Tom asked. I turned to look at him, "You see, I rarely go outside, I'm usually stuck inside, with my computer. I fix the bugs and viruses from computers and such." "So you stay inside all day, everyday?" I smiled at him, "Yes. You could say I'm a geek, I am. A nerd? I'm that too."I laughed, Tom did as well. "You have changed, Kris." What does he mean I have changed? We just met....

Tom's P.O.V.  
I turned to Kris as we stopped by where she lived. No surprise there, she was sleeping. I paid the nice fellow and carried Kris as if she were a child (bridal style). She must be really tired if she didn't awake. I open the door to the building, but I tried to ask Kris what floor and number her flat is she mumbled something couldn't catch what she said, 7, 12? So I turned and luckily it had a button and Kristen's name upon it. I looked at the two numbers. Press the elevator button to go up, my was Kris light. The elevator came down to my floor pretty fast must not be busy. Once I stepped in the elevator, I looked down at her, "you have changed, quite a lot it actually." I whispered. 

(Still Tom's P.O.V.)  
I stepped out of the elevator. When, we reached the floor her house was in I looked both ways to see which side had the correct number and if it was the right floor, it was.  
So, I walked to her door and realized I didn't have the key. I didn't want to wake Kristen either. So, I checked my pockets Nothing. Why would I have her key? Then, I remembered about her coat. I checked the two pockets, nothing. Could it have fallen, oh no that what fell when I heard the sound of metal hit the ground. I looked at saw a breast pocket I checked there luckily, the key was there, then what fell? So I opened the door and walked in. Odd...this place seems so gloomy and dark.

Kristen's P.O.V.  
I woke up in my bed wearing my pajamas. Oh thank God that was a dream, right? Why am I so tired? I stretched then, stood up. I stayed still fir a moment, no noise, no footsteps. "Good" I sighed and walked out of my room to the kitchen. I started the coffee maker and put the mug under it so it can pour. In a minute it was done do I brought it out, luckily it wasn't that strong so didn't need to add anything. "You haven't said good morning, yet." Someone said making me drop my mug. I quickly turned around It's Tom Hiddleston. "Oh my God your Tom Hiddleston. Your real, right? Can I touch your hair?" I asked not paying attention to the broken glass on the floor. He laughed, "Yes that's fine, go ahead, but I think you should be more worried about the strange man in your house and the broken glass on the floor." I looked down then, back at Tom. "Yeah, I guess that's true... but. But... How did you get in my house?" He smiled. Damn, I know, I know him somewhere it's on the tip of my tongue not a movie, definitely not a movie or drama. "Wait.....so that means.." I said circling what I was wearing. "No, no I called your step sister, Margot." I stood there in shock, "You don't do that! You don't call some strangers' sister." He was about to speak then I cut him off. "How do you know I have step sister?" He laughed then rested his hand on my shoulder, as he led me to the couch. "Kristen, I can't believe you don't remember me. Especially when you spend most of our childhood together." Tom, Tom, oh gods! He's Tom the wonderful, Shakespeare loving Tom. I facepalmed. "How could I forget?" Then, I realized what I said. Of course I could forget, I blocked everything that happened when I was younger. Everything. "I'm sorry..." I said looking down at my hands that are on my lap. "Don't be. I'd actually thought you would remember, darling. But even though it's alright" he laughed again. Tears welled up in my eyes, God I'm so emotional. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. It was an honest mistake." He said hugging me. 

He rubbed my back in a soothing way. I hugged him tighter, and smelled in his sweet scent. I miss this, I missed when we would hug that silence that was there yesterday, I believe, was actually calming so was this. 

"Kristen?" I hummed. "Why do you have that scar on your wrist?" He said holding me in front of him, so we both starred at each other.

"It's nothing, really." I replied pulling my sleeves to reach over my knuckles. "Nothing, nope." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen to pick up the broken glass. Once, I was done I made more coffee. I walked towards the couch and handed him one of the mugs. "Now, I hope your not busy day, today because we have a lot of catching up to do." He sat up and smiled.

"Luckily, it's my day off." He said taking a drink from his coffee. I giggled then said, "oh, but I don't want to keep you, go on and do something fun today, I spend my days inside, not very exiting." I said looking at the computers in the corner. "Darling, I feel as if this right here, Just the two of us here catching up."

Two hours passed of us talking about his jobs and how he started. He absolutely loves it. Time to burst his bubble.

"So, I've heard your a sex symbol." I laughed, he did as well. I looked at him. "Well yes and I'm flattered." He said looking back at me. I laughed again, "Hm, what about Tumblr?" He laughed and looked down embarrassed in a way. "No, no...I am haven't went on there since-" "lucky for you, I was thinking on making an account." I said getting up and walking to one of the computers.

"Hm...what should my username be?" "Are you really making an account?" He said walking towards me. "No..." He stood behind me. "Hahaha, I already made one." "You did?" He asked, politely. "Nope just trying to push your buttons." I laughed and turned to face him. He's so close, I can feel his warm breath, his body heat so close. He looked down too, we both starred at each other. A memory ran threw me.

-Flashback-  
-"Tom, Tommy!" I yelled from across the lawn, waving. He smiled and ran to where I was. "Yes, Kris" he said panting. I looked down and said, "I'm leaving today..."I said trying not to cry. "That's okay. You'll come back, promise?" I jumped up and hugged him. "Of course Tom. Of course I'll be back. I promise." He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "And you won't forget me." "I promise." I said. We stood there in silence, he held both of my hands. "Kris, don't forget me." "I won't." We starred into each other's eyes. He held my chin up and kissed me.-  
-End of Flashback-

That was over 15 years ago. "It is big deal." I said standing up leaving Tom dazed. "What was, darling?" I stood in front of him. "Oh, you know, right? You remember?" I said poking his chest. "Now, now, don't get to cocky." I stuck out my tongue at him like a child and ran away, into my room. 

"Kris?" He said coming in. I groaned lying face first on my bed. "Tom!!" "I'm right here, darling." I rolled over onto my back. Over dramatically I covered my face with my arm. "I'm hungry." "I'll make something." He said about to stand up. I sat up right away and graved his wrist. "It's fine I'll try to make something." He laughed and looked at me with a straight face. "Try?" I laughed as well. "Yes try, I'm not good at cooking." He laughed and looked at me. "How about we go out and eat, darling." He said smiling. "Yes, but you should probably go to your house or something. Sorry, I've kept you." He laughed again, "No worries, bit I think that's a good idea." 

He got up kissed my forehead and left. 

Alone again, hooray. I got up, time to get ready I guess.


	3. A bit of Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well theres just a bit of troubles, just a bit. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No troubles for me on writing this. Ehehehe

So, I just got out of the shower, changed. Ready? Possibly. I went to the bathroom took out my makeup bag, and brought out the foundation. Right when I was about to put it on I realized, "Wait, I don't know how to put makeup on. Probably, one of the reason why I always look so ugly, yup. Probably why I rarely go outside too, oh no that's not it, either. So, I went back to my room and put on some flats or heels. I don't know. I sighed and just picked heels. I went to the mirror. "This is stupid, I rarely change out of my pajamas never thought I would for some guy. Rephrase that, for Tom Hiddleston." Actually, for anyone. I looked at my reflection, my caramel blonde hair straight down, a bit above my elbows. My hair, it's fine not like I will curl it, if I did my hair would turn straight again, not like I don't like my hair straight. 

http://www.polyvore.com/outfit_deux_two/set?id=130694697

I straighten my dress checked side view, fine. I should probably put a belt, nah. 

Then, someone knocked at the door, I lightly ran to it hearing the click of my shoes, and opened the door. "Yes who is it-...Tom you look wonderful, as always actually, no surprise there." I laughed and opened the door wider to let him in.

He turned on one heel with his hands in his pockets. He brought out one of his hands to cup under his chin. "Darling, I can't bring words that come to mind to tell you how beautiful you look." I laughed and looked down at me feet. He brought one of his hands to make me look up, "you do, okay? You look simply smashing." He smiled. I looked up at his crisp blue eyes. 

I hugged him. "Thank you, now shall we go?" He smiled and hugged me back. "Okay." He smiled opening the door for me. "Hold on let me get something." I said running to my room real quick. Gracing a bracelet that reminded me of Loki and a necklace that definitely reminded me of Loki. I put on the bracelet, then walked up to Tom putting on my necklace, graved my coat and walked out, I turned to Tom and asked him if he could lock the door, he did happily. "What's that?" He said pointing to my necklace. I giggled, "It's Loki's helmet." He laughed, "Where did you get it?" He linked his arm to mine. "Hm...someone gave it to me." He smiled, "oh, you have a boyfriend?" I laughed, "Nope. Hahaha" He laughed lightly, "Oh." "Yup." We stayed quiet until we reached the first floor."

"Where are we going?" I asked as Tom held the door open. "It's a surprise." I sighed and looked down. "Is there some way I can make you tell me?" I said putting my coat on and taking my hair out of it. He pondered as he closed the door and he linked our arms once again. "You seem to be thinking" I said as I watched him look around. He smiled at me. "Yes, well...trying to take you outside more, as when we were young" I sighed. Ahh, yes the good days. "Yes, I remember that." He got excited. "Rember that time we tried to find Neverland." I laughed, of course that one was the most fun. "Yes I certainly do." "Good thing." 

We began walking around a few little stores, then we passed by this big mery-go-round and a (big) fairest wheel. I looked up to admire it's beauty at night.

"Would you like to go on?" Tom asked. I turned around and he was already giving the employee, by the merry-go-round, money. So, I followed. "Pick one." He laughed. "Hm..." I got on the ride, "Tough choice." He laughed. 

Finally, I picked one that was right from when I started. I tried to go, considering I'm wearing heels and a dress, should've went for pants and Chucks, damn. 

Tom helped me up by holding my waist, I couldn't help but giggle because I'm ticklish. Tom got on the unicorn next to me. "Nice ride, Tom." I laughed. Tom laughed as well and petted the fake unicorn, "Majestic" he said then the ride began turning.

'Should I tell him?' I asked myself  
'Doesn't he already know?'  
'It's been a while, I highly doubt it.'

I turned to Tom and smiled then he took a picture, I tried to take it away without getting off the mechanical horse. 

"Tom, no I don't like pictures" I laughed. 

The ride came to a stop, and Tom jumped right off, and ran away, not really running but his long legs certainly seemed as if. I tried to catch up, but the cluster of people were there. Well he's probably going to to the fairest wheel.

I bumped into a fellow said my apologies and walked away. 

"Little lady where do you think your going alone, this late at night." He said graving my wrist. Late at night? 

"Somewhere I should be. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to be going." I said pulling my hand free and walking to where I think Tom was. Luckily, he was.

"What took you so long?" He laughed. "Really? With you being tall and having long legs, I would say you have an advantage." I said looking up and down at him. "Like what you see, love?" He said making a funny pose. I blushed. "Possibly." I mumbled. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing." I laughed, graving his arm and walking towards the fairest wheel. "You already got a ticket correct?" I asked turning to him. "Yes." A man lead us to the seats. I could help smile with Tom having trouble with the safety bar, with his long legs. "What?" He asked me. "Having trouble, not a problem with average height people." He laughed, "There you go, that's the Kristen I know."

The ride started, oh how beautiful it looked at night. "The most common thing said-Oh look Tom I can see my house from here." I said as we almost reached the top. He laughed. "Is it fine if I rest my head on your shoulder?" He looked at me and hummed." Oh, Oh! Yes, that would be fine" I giggled and did What I was going to do. He put an arm around me, I scooted closer to him. Then we reached the top. 

"Oh, look it that. Its beautiful. Wow, I need to get out more." I sighed. Tom laughed, "Apparently you do." We stayed there like that for a while until we reached the bottom.

There was a flash when Tom was helping me off. What was-Oh. Tom ignored it so I did as well. 

"Can I know now where we're going?" He looked down at me and smiled. "If I tell you, you won't let me pay." I pouted. "But what if I don't want you to?" "To late I already made reservations. " I laughed, "You sneaky man, you." 

So we began walking again, he held my hand. This feels safe, with him. The worries are gone, he should know does he?

"Aha! Here it is." Tom said as he stopped. I looked up and saw what restaurant he was talking about, Gordon Ramsay.

I let my jaw drop, "Tom this place is so expensive." I said walking in front of him." At least help me pay the tip." I pleaded. He laughed and nodded. "Very well then, just that, nothing else." I sighed, "You can be stubborn. " He just laughed, "shall we go in?" He said taking his hand out. "We shall." I said holding his hand.

Tom told the person at the booth we had reservations then said 'Hiddleston'. The waiter led us to our table, and Tom moved the chair back for me to sit in, I took off my coat, folded it neatly and hung it on the chair.

After our meal and a few glasses of wine, Tom orders desert. 

"Lets dance." Tom said most enthusiastically. "There's no music." He laughed, "Come on Kris." He stood and took out his hand. "You used to dance now show me." Well, at least there isn't people around. We're the only ones here.

I took Tom's hand and he, almost right away, started dancing. "Oh gods, Tom seriously?" He laughed, " 'Gods'?" I laughed, "Yes, "gods"." He started signing Bar Necessities. "Seriously, Tom?" "Yes" he sighed and held me closer. We started slow dancing I rested my head on his chest.

"Tom?" He hummed, "Yes?" "I think-" the waiter came, "Here's your desert, sir." He said setting the plate on the table. I let go of him, "I think it's time for desert." Did that just sound like I was hitting on him? I sat back down on my chair and looked at the plate of some brownie melt. "There's only one." I laughed. "They probably got the order wrong." I laughed again, "Probably?" Tom sat down and looked at me, "Yes, maybe. Ehehehe, would you like to share?" I laughed and put the plate in the middle, "No getting all romantic on me Tom." I laughed. He smiled at me, "I'll try." "Good- wait what?" He laughed, "Here." He said feeding me the desert. "That's actually really good."

"Indeed it is" he said eating from the same spoon. "Someone's a little cocky tonight."

"It's you, Love." He said feeding me again. I swallowed, "What do you mean?" He sighed, put down the spoon, and looked at me fully. "I've missed you." He said holding my hands. I sighed, "I've missed you too. I remember playing around, having fun, hanging out with some very handsome boy." He smiled a beautiful one at that, "You think I'm handsome?" I laughed, "I think your hot." 

After, talking, finishing our desert, paying, Tom and I held hands and walked out. 

A sworm of paparazzi came by. Makes sense, that flash from earlier...

Tom whispered to me to hall a cab around the block and that he'll be there. I started walking as he started to answer some of their questions. I looked back then bumped into someone. Wow, amazing how much I bump into people. "Aye young lady you should-" I looked down, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." I looked at him, it's that same man, with the cold dark eyes, hard jaw line. He graved my arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. That man that horrible man, from earlier, from these past years. "Aye, it's you. You little bitch, you haven't been here. You've been avoiding me." "I actually was-" a sharp pain ran to my cheek, he slapped me. "Don't cha talk back to me!" I tried pulling my arm away, "I'm old enough for my decisions! I can do as I please so leave." I said finally getting my arm free. 

I tried walking away, but he stayed right behind me. I did as Tom wanted me to do, hall a cab I did just that. He was right behind me, too close. "Now listen here. If I don't see you tomorrow at this time-" "Kris! Kris, darling!" Tom came running the man left. "Who was that?" I looked up him and smiled. "Hmm? No one." He looked at me, sternly. "I believe you." He smiled. "Well don't." I said under my breath. "What was that?" He asked opening the door for me.

We drove to my house, Tom insisted on staying for a while. We were sitting in the couch watching TV.

Tom lied down, I looked at him. Then, crawled over him.

"Lets get drunk" I whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry i posted late. I was watching Black Butler cracks. Mmm Alois. XD Oh gods I'm sorry if this is crappy.


	4. Why don't you listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* if its crap im sorry. Sorry, for the stupid title. It was going to be, "Why you no listen" then I thought about it. Eh. Sorry, if things escalated too quickly, that tends to happen.

Tom was at the fridge, "Is there a reason why there's barely any food here and mostly beer and water." 

I sighed, "there's food in the freezer. Hahaha, I just eat that a few times." "That's bad darling." He said sitting next to me, and handing me a beer. "You go first." He laughed, "You jug it." I sat up, "I can and I will! Once, you drink some." He laughed, "I do not have a bottle opener." I sighed, "Ask Lok- look in the...uh... here" I said handing him one. "Okay, thanks. " he opened his then opened mine. "Cheers" I said hitting my bottle with his.

A few minutes passed and I feel pretty buzzed, drank.... five or more bottles already with the little challenges Tom and I were doing.

"That- that um...isn't fair...you're perfect." I said wiggling my finger at him. He looked at me with tired red eyes and bit my finger, "Heh...don't do that." He laughed, taking a drink from his wine glass. 

"Tom shh. I'm tired." I said holding a wobbly finger. As I reached over Tom I dropped wine on his shirt. I set down my glass and hugged Tom, "No!! I'm sorry!!" Tom just laughed. "Let me help." I said, starting to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop me. I then realized what I was doing

"I'm sorry." I said sitting back normally, or at least tried too. I ended up on Tom's lap he sat up. "Uh...Tom." I looked at his half way unbutton shirt. He held my chin up, "Kris, I need to go."

 

~~  
I must of fallen asleep becuase I felt comfortable with more space, am I on my bed? 

I squirmed those dreams back again, since years they left now their back. 

That man, with no name telling me No one can here me. I'm worthless, I'm stupid no one will ever love me, ever. 

I cried out then he slapped me. That man forcing me to do things. He touched me in the most uncomfortable of ways. I told him to leave me alone, to get away.

 

"Kris, Kris. Wake up." Tom said shaking me a bit. "It's just a bad dream." He said hugging me when I opened my eyes, He looked at me worried and wiped the tears I didn't even know I had. "Just a bad dream" he whispered, holding me tighter. I sniffed, "Your still here?" He sighed, "You asked me to stay, so I said yes." "Well I'm glad you did." I said kissing his hand that was nuzzling my cheek.

 

I woke up in the afternoon at 2. I realised that Tom wasn't there. "Yep, a dream alright." I said walking to my computer in the living room to start working on these viruses to take out. "Done with the 10th one." I looked at the time, "Huh....Netflix? Yeah" I turned on my TV and clicked on Netflix. I skimmed through the shows I already watched. "Aha!" I said putting on Doctor Who. 

"Only the 11th time I watch it, still amazing." I made some popcorn, put it in a bowl and sat back down on the couch.

 

A loud thud and crack was at the door. I threw my head back at annoyance. "5th, 6th time you broke that door. You have to fix it, again"I said looking back at my TV. "I am-" "Yeah, yeah. Want some popcorn?" I said giving him the bowl when he sat down next to me. "Popcorn, this is what it is?" He said observing the bowl. "Yes." I replied pausing the show. "You know, You didn't say good bye and you've been gone for so long." He sighed, "I'm tired, hurt and I have my reasons. Illusions are truly great." He said drinking a beer, finishing it then, lying his head on my lap, I combed his hair with my fingers, noticing how much it grew. "Have you gone outside, I told you not too." I sighed, "Job interview and I met Tom Hiddleston." He chuckled a bit, "Have you been getting high without me?" I laughed, "Possibly." "Did you grow out your hair since the last time I saw you?" He closed his eyes, "Yes, love." He whispered. "Hm....." "Lets have a baby." He said out of nowhere, "Think about it." "Loki, you know-" he jumped up. "We can try again." "You're rarely here. The only reason you want a mortal child is because you have others, horses, snakes and so on." He kissed me. "Now, Loki stop it." He kissed me again. "I do what I want." He said graving my ass. I pulled away, "Loki I'm not it the mood leave me be." I said turning. "What is that?!" Loki yelled. What's what? Oh, "crap. Its nothing." He held my chin up tightly to examine my face. "That bastard, what did he do to you?! I told you not to leave! You never listen." I tried to pull his hand away. He looked at me his eyes soften he put his forehead against mine, "I don't want that man touching you, or anyone besides me. Kris, I care for you to much. Plus, your mine." 

I scoffed, "Yeah, sure. I guess I am, after all these years." 

He looked at me as I went to the kitchen and put two hot pockets in the microwave. "I guess its only good." He laughed and walks toward me and sat me on the marble counter, his arms on each side of me. "You guess, I will show you. It's the best damn thing." He said kissing my neck. I moved him away as the microwave beeped. I opened and took out the hot pockets and put them where Loki was. "I am a king I deserve something more satisfying." He announced looking at me and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes. Loki, began to eat his. 

We both sat on the couch watching some movie I wasn't interested in because I was carrying on a conversation with Loki. "You have not, had sex with someone else, correct. Have you kissed someone else." I laughed, "No I don't think so." "Were you lying that I was your first?" I looked at him did he not believe me? "No I wasn't. How long have we known each other?" He looked at the ceiling and hummed. "More than 10. 12 years." I laughed, "12 years we have known each other, I couldn't have time for anyone else, I chose not too. I always stayed inside and I went to homeschool. You are the only person I know since I came to um.....England." His breathing became steady "Loki you are you really all this, tired?" He sighed then turned on his belly, resting his face in my lap. He started to hum some song that seemed no where near familiar.

"Sleep." He got up then carried me (bridal style). "Yes, well your coming with me." I groaned and threw my head back, "I just woke up a few hours ago." He opened the door to the bedroom. "I didn't say we were going to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe


	5. A Wet Hiddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Loki doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba da bum. Not one of my best *laughs* never is. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

"Loki!!" I groaned hitting him with the pillow as I sat up. "What, love?" He asked looking at me. "Hey, hey not love we never said it was love, did we?" He laughed, "Well.....no we didn't. " 

"Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife." I sang jumping a bit. 

Loki just starred at me. I ran to the living room, jumped on the couch (upside down) and turned the TV on to ABC Family. Then Loki walked in.

"No chance no way  
I won't say it no, no

You swoon you sigh  
Why deny it uh, oh

It's to cliche  
I won't say I'm in love."

I sang, dancing a bit. He just starred at me. "I'm not stupid." 

"I know your not. What do you mean, Kris?" I laughed, "Nothing. I meant nothing. I'm hungry. And bored" I said glancing at the movie that was on.

"Kris...." he sighed poking my stomach. 

"Loki..... I am bored. Amuse me." 

"You amuse me" he said in a stern voice.

"Let's go out because I am bored. Let's go do something!" I said rolling over him, my head this time on his lap. "Please? I'm tired of being inside. While, you're doing something fun on Asgard."

"Fun?! You think-" "I knew you were trouble when you walked in" I sang, getting up and walking to my bedroom bathroom.

"You let me in." He protested. "Shame on me now," I said locking Loki in the bathroom.

"You know I can get out, stop with the games. Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He smirked, appearing right behind me, in the room.

"And the saddest fear- Oh shit." I said running to close my bedroom door. So, I walked to the computer room, where he appeared when I locked it. I ran to the guest room, "Aha!" I locked it again. And ran to the main door. Loki tackled me. "Fuck, Loki. I just want to go outside." 

"Fuck, is that a new word? More American I see." He said sitting on my back holding my arms above my head. "Maybe we can do something with this position, shall we not?" He whispered into my neck.

"Please, I want to go outside. Then, we can do whatever you want. Deal?" He was so close I felt him smile.

"Anything?"  
"Anything."

"Very well." He stood reaching his hand out to help me up. Then he opened the door and we both took a step out. Then, Loki pulled me back in. "You are outside, back in. Let's do what I want-"

"That wasn't doing anything!" I yelled throwing my head back. 

He just stood there and laughed. "I'm going to cut your hair." 

"That won't do any good besides, how would we go outside if I am Loki. I'll be sent back to Asgard, for faking my death. Not like I care, at all anyways." He laughed again.

"Well...oh! You can just wear human clothes. And a hoodie, for your hair to be covered also, sunglasses. I would too, see?" I said graving a pair from the little table by the door, and putting them on. Let's hope he goes with this, if not I'm stuck in here, again.

"Fine...." he sighed. "Yes!! Hahaha" I said pulling him to the room.

"Put uh....this on? Or should we go get you some clothes?" I sighed handing him some random sweatshirt that would fit him. No luck. "Uh.....I don't have a sweater or something of that sort for you to wear..." 

"Oh! That's fine guess we have to stay here and do what I want." He said pulling me to the bed.

"Loki, come on we could go shopping." I said with a smile.

"Shopping?"

~~

"Okay, how about this shirt?" I said handing him dark gray, black and green shirts over the changing room door. "I think I may need some help." He opened the door and pulled me in, my eyes looked immediately at his bare chest. He then, pulled me close, hugging me. He whispered into my ear, "I have to go." I should have said, 'No you can't go. You just came we were going to have fun!' but I just said, "Okay." He kissed my forehead. "I'll come as soon as I can." I turned around to open the door before I could say anything Loki was gone.

"Could've at least taken me home." I walked put the fitting room and this young man, about my age (29), came up to me and asked, "Do you need any sizes?" He smiled. I did as well, "No, no thank you I was uh, trying them on. Don't think I'm going to buy anything." He checked his watch, "I'm Alex." He breathed out heavily and took out his hand for me to shake. 'Why is acting so weird?' I shook his hand. He took a step back and leaned against a cart with wheels, that went back and slipped. I giggled then helped him up, " Are you okay?" He looked at me and laughed awkwardly, "I'm good. I- Uh um- Would- Want- can- I-We. Can I take you out?" American, yup he's American. Huh, Loki would get mad. What he doesn't know won't kill him, right? Wrong, but hey I'm out here anyways. "Sure." He's actually kind of cute, light brown eyes, fair skin and light brown hair. 

"I'm-I'm getting off in five minutes would you- um-" I turned and pointed outside,"Want me to wait?" His eyes widened and looked up at me, "Yes, please." 

I said okay, walked outside and started waiting and leaned against the wall, "Uhhh, I shouldn't do this. Loki would get mad" oh, well. Not like he owns me. "He kind of does." Kind of not really, I talked to myself. "I really need a life" I sighed standing up right. I checked my phone, and started to play around with it. Took off the case put it back on, over again. 

The guy walked out, "Oh! Sorry, did I take long? I'm sorry I-" I smiled and turned to him, "It's fine, didn't take long." I sighed. He should've seen me with Loki, right? He should have, hahaha. "How about it?" He laughed. 

'What did he say?' Just act like you know, so I laughed. "Your beautiful." He said looking somewhere else. "No I'm not." I disagreed. I'm not, I'm normal, I'm stupid, useless, my life really doesn't have meaning. 

"What? I'm sorry I said that out loud, but you are." I laughed, "So where do you want to go?" He turned to me. He seemed rude, wow no surprise. "I have no idea." I pretended to check my watch that didn't have, "I have all day." He just laughed.

"How about ice cream?" He asked. Ice cream seems good. Good, good good. "Yes that'll be fine."

~~

That was so boring I had to drive, it was so quiet he barely spoke, when he did it was short small comments about my car, how it's a new model, it's nice, cool rims. Blah, blah, blah.

We got ice cream had laughs here and there, walked a bit, said our goodbyes, then exchanged phone numbers for the heck of it

Once I got into my car, my phone rung it's notification and vibrated. I sat up a bit to take out my phone. A text message from who? Tommy, who's- holy crap!!! I started jumping around in my seat, and making random words up, then I squealed. I hit my head against the steering wheel making it honk and graving the attention of strangers passing by. 

I sat up. "Okay, okay." I checked the message from Tom.

'Kris, it's me, Tom. Would you like to come over to my house?'

I replied with a, 'That would be perfect.' Not to long after he sent me his address. 

~~

I parked in front of his house, "Wow." I got out of my car. I walked along the path way towards the door. I rang the doorbell once and not to long Tom opened the door with a white T-Shirt and black swim shorts. "Looks to me I am over dressed and this weather." I said smiling, looking at my jeans and Marvel T-Shirt. 

He laughed, "No, no. I am doing the ice bucket challenge." He laughed again opening the door wider. "Well...oh! That hahaha, awesome." 

"Come in, come in." He said stepping to the side. I walked in.

"Wow, nice place." I said looking around, upstairs too, wow. Hahaha, "Tom look a fireplace. To set the mood, I see." He looked down and scratched the back of his neck then laughed. "So, should I um...Where are you going to do this? Need any help?" 

He laughed again, "No thank you. It's fine. You can watch." I giggled, "Okay." With that white shirt, of course! He led me outside. This man was there, I have no idea who he is, but I said hello. Tom said a few things wasn't really paying attention, just to the setting. Then, bam! Water. He pulled his shirt from his wet skin, woah. His face was adorable. 

The man that was there went inside. "Wet for me Tom?" I laughed going onto my tiptoe and patting his head. He laughed again that, 'ehehehe' laugh. 

The man came out and said his 'job' was done then, said his goodbyes. 

"Benedict Cumberbatch, huh?" I said nudging him on the side. "Yes, sorry did you-" "No, no." I took a step back then looked at him up and down. His white shirt tight to his skin. I put a finger on my mouth to make a pondering motion. I hummed.

"Tom, with all the respect you look freaking hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Yeah....i have no idea either.


	6. Flirt, flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished two chapters and thought i should post one today and tomorrow. Face it, we all thought Hiddleston was hot and still is.

Tom laughed. "Did it for the ladies I see." I sighed. 

He pulled his shirt from his skin again. "Tom, as much as you do that it's going to get to your skin again and again." 

"I should take it off Then shouldn't I?" He said licking his upper lip. "Yes, you should- I mean wait....oh look a bird!" I said pointing and looking up at a bird passing by. "If a bird shits on you, I heard, its good luck. Which is most likely a lie, right?" I looked back at Tom and smiled. 

I laughed at his expression. "Possibly you never know." He said taking a step closer towards me. "I have you, I don't need a wish." He said hugging me. His wet body against mine, that same feeling, safe returned. "That's that's so...." I looked up at him. "So what, darling?" He said holding my chin up. "Cheesy." 

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, sorry. I wet you." I looked down at the wet spots on my T-Shirt. "That you did, Tom that you did." I laughed. 

"You should probably take a shower before you get sick....Tom." He smiled, "You should too." I gasped, "Look at You, already comfortable." 

He laughed, "Learned from the best." Nice, "Really? Hm....I'm not a flirt." 

"You were when we're young." He laughed and then took a step closer then, held my shoulders, " 'Tommy, oh Tommy kiss me!' " he said putting the back of his hand against his forehead, " 'Hug me kiss me, Tom!' " He laughed. "I did not say that, drama queen. Hahaha, I do not remember that at all." 

"Exactly, but it did happen." He sighed. "Oh, Tommy boy, when did it happen?" I said hugging him, resting my head on his shoulder. "In my dreams," he laughed "happened quite a few." I moved to the side, "Calm down now. Seriously, you should take a shower Tom. I should be leaving, anyways." 

His facial expression changed, "Why not stay for a cup of coffee, tea, a movie?" Just by looking at his face I couldn't say no, "Okay."

"I won't take long." He said going off into the hall or upstairs. 

I sat on his couch, quite comfortable. I looked to the side and saw a book shelf put to the side and a computer as well. I got up and looked at the books. 

Under the TV there was pictures framed. There was some with him and his coworkers some with friends, his family, just adorable. "Oh, look this one's cute, looks like Tom when he was little, hahaha" I picked it up. 

"That little girl is beautiful isn't she?" Tom whispered into my ear, hugging me from behind, making me jump a little. "Heh, yeah. She is." I sighed, putting the photo back down in its original place. I turned my head to the sighed then I saw Tom not wearing a shirt. "You wet my back, Tom." He chuckled, "It only makes sense." I turned around and bumped into Tom, He just laughed. "Oh God Tom..." 

"What, sweetheart? I thought you wanted me like this." He laughed again. "In only a towel? Hahaha, anyways, want to come over my house, I would love to show you something." He smiled, "Of course! Let me go change." He was about to walk upstairs, I'm guessing his bedroom, then he called my name. "Yeah?" 

"I was wondering..." he said looking up at the ceiling, "why did...." he kept on talking but I wasn't paying attention. 

Look at his perfect body, he's got the looks, the brains, and the muscle, he is perfect. My eyes wondered lower and lower, "Oh, Tom where do those lines lead to?" I mumbled.

"Sorry, dove, what was that?" He asked. I bit my lip and turned back facing the fireplace under the TV. "I didn't say anything."

He chuckled, "Okay."

~~

"Why don't you let me drive?" I asked opening the passenger to my car, "So, you can juggle." Tom just laughed, "Okay, just this once." He said going over to my side. "Yes! I get to drive Hiddleston's car." I said walking over to the drivers seat and opening the door. 

This is so cool, I started the car. Half way to my house Tom brought out these little balls. "Oh, look out world Hiddles has brought out his balls." Tom just laughed, "That I did." 

He dropped one. "Oh no, world the Hiddles has dropped his balls, what will he do next?" Tom laughed again, "I'm going to grave them." He said picking up both that fell under his seat. "And Thomas William Hiddleston has graved his balls. Magnificent! What will he do next?" 

"I will put them away." He said putting them in the glove compartment. "That's amazing- fuck." I cursed.

"What happened?" Tom asked. "I-I-I.... want ice cream. Wait, never mind."

"Are you okay, Kris?" He laughed. "Thomas, I have never been better." I lied.

"That's wonderful." 

~~

"Tom...." I said. "Yes?" "Let's go through the stairs, I challenge you Hiddleston!! But you have long legs....so that would be tough." I pondered. "I am always up for a good challenge." 

"Very well then. Off to the top!"

~~

"Hiddleston, I *pant* totally *pant* beat you." I said reaching the top after him and bending down from being tired, "I deserve a prize." 

"Darling, I'm pretty sure I deserve it. A kiss possibly." He laughed. "Calm down lover boy. Shall we watch a movie?" "We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn birds.
> 
>  
> 
> White wet shirt.


	7. You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh....I did this as a thank you for 2 kudos, I know lame, but its nice to know that people out there enjoy, my story. XD Hahaha, yeah I'm lame. XP

Author's P.O.V. for you. 

Oh, finally it's your day off, not that you didn't like your job no, not that at all its just been a long week with E! News. You and Giuliana are best friends you really enjoy her company a lot. "It's eight, Charlie." You said to your little Yorkie. "Do you know what that means?" Charlie jumped up. "Yes, hahaha time for E! News."

You grabbed your favorite ice cream and a spoon sat down on your favorite part on your couch, the most comfortable part that spot that's perfect for watching TV.

You grabbed your control and Charlie jumped on your couch and sat next to you. "Yay, Charlie a new episode." You listened to that 'pop!' Like noise to let you know it started. 

About 20 minutes into the show, you already knew what was 'up' So you weren't really paying attention. "I think....no not today, right?" You said looking at Charlie. "Nah." You heard 'Tom Hiddleston' from your TV and turned your held real fast to process what they said. But went to commercials.

"Dammitt! Charlie what did they say?! Damn." So, you sat there waiting for the show to come on. And it did not so long, later. 

'Is there a new love heating up, with the handsome, Tom Hiddleston?' Giuliana said sitting by the screen.

You choked on your ice cream.

'Well, Giuliana, we have actually talked to him, but we are still not sure. We actually saw him earlier, today, with this lovely women I have to say, she is beautiful.' He moved to the side, to look at the picture of Tom and the girl walking to his car, then some of them getting out. 

She looked at the at the camera and made a sincere smile that you knew was met for you. 'I think they are perfect. He's handsome she's really pretty who wouldn't love these together?' 

You turned off your TV. "I just want him to be happy, ya' know?" You said patting Charlie's head. You put your ice cream on the coffee table and sighed. "She's a nobody, but she's really pretty, she looks really nice and kind. Tom does look happy. It would be amazing if I actually interviewed them- him. Or- never mind."

You felt sad, but happy at the same time. You actually did meet Tom, once. But you loved it. He was so kind and such a gentleman he is perfect, they actually look perfect, 'let's hope they last.' "I love her hair, is it Caramel blonde, bud?" You said looking at your puppy then, combing your hair with your fingers, "Nice." 

You thought to yourself, 'just not marry, wait...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where i was going with this. XD


	8. Forget It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such an ass, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this, you have no idea. Uploaded 3 chapters today. Yay!! 4 in this week. But really I'm having a lot of fun writing this.

Loki's P.O.V.

I made myself appear in Kristen's house. She left the TV on. Where is she?!

I sat down on her couch. "What kind of sorcery is this- Oh!" I said turning on the TV. 

I walked into her kitchen and got a beer. I walked back to the couch. I opened the beer and started watching this stupid thing.

"Midgardians are not suited well to amuse one." I said watching this E. Wait, is that Kris?! With that man?!

I jumped the couch and threw the little box to control that moving image box. 

She is not with him she is with me! How dare she. How dare he?! She is mine- wait was that? 

I heard something from her room. I slowly walked towards the door I heard Kris- I slammed the door open seeing Kris lying beneath that man. "What the hell are you doing?!"

 

Kris's P.O.V.  
I scrambled to sit up. Holy shit. "Hiiii Loki." Tom made the most confused face, adorable. 

"What are you doing?" He said through gritted teeth. "Loki, dude I can explain-"

"No! I won't let you." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me against him. "We're leaving."

"No." I said pulling my arm free. "We are not listen here, I wasn't doing anything. Okay? I am not leaving because I am not your fucking fuck buddie, okay?" 

Loki just stared at me with eyes full of anger. Tom stood up and went next to me.

"I am not sure if you are real or not, but I-" I think that made Loki more mad.

"Who are you in all of this?! I am Loki-" Tom interrupted him, "...of Asgard yes I know, but I am still pretty sure-"

"How dare you interrupt me and take what is mine along with you!" Loki said grabbing me again, tighter. "What do you mean, 'yours' He didn't even, 'take' me. We were just playing."

"I do not want to hear-" "I swear to God Loki I wasn't doing anything, I promise. Tom and I were just fooling around."

Loki just stared at me again and whispered, "Kris, you are mine. I don't anyone to touch you, look at you, or even think about you because you are mine I care for you far to much." He said holding my hand. "Loki, please.... "The God of Lies" remember? Anyways, I've been friends with Tom for a very long time."

"Loki... Tom was checking something on my neck, which is actually...nothing." Loki's eyes widened. "Do you know what that means?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I do." He said in a rude voice to Tom.  
"Loki, I swear you get so jealous, sometimes. We are just friends you and I."

~~

A couple of minutes(30) passed and Loki had to explain to Tom that he is in fact real. So, I'm pretty sure they're getting along just fine.

"Shut up, both of you. I'm watching the MTV Music Awards." I said sitting back in between them both.

I'm guessing they both tried to put an arm around me because they're both silently arguing. "Ugh, you guys. Fine. What would you like to do?" I asked putting the TV on mute then putting each of their arms around my shoulders. 

"I don't like him." Loki whispered.

"That's nice, learn to." I said. Then Loki made an annoyed face. I just laughed.

"Tommy boy, what are still doing here?" Loki asked moving his head to see Tom. "Loki you know, I am trying to watch TV." I said moving on the other side of Loki.

"I have things planned with Kristen. You may leave." He said with a sense of pride in his voice. 

"I also have something "planned" with Kristen as well..." Tom said with joy almost jumping out of his seat. 

"And I am going out." I said walking into my computer room and locking the door behind me. 

Loki and Tom talking to each other or arguing. 

I sat down on my oh-so comfortable chair, and started looking up random facts. "I'm boreddddddd considering I have a Hiddleston and a Laufeyson in my living room I should be happy. Or not bored if that makes sense."

I got a text from my step sister that I have not talked to in years. "'Go get 'em tiger' what?" Then she sent me a picture of Tom and I.

"Ohhh, okay. Hahaha, I thought. What?!" I jumped off my chair at went into the living.

Interuppting Tom and Lokis argument, "They think we're dating." I stated 

Loki laughed, "We are." I sighed, "Not you, besides not a lot of people think that and you are real." He laughed again, "well you believed so." 

"What do you mean, "think nothing has really you know come to a release, I should say" Tom said taking a step closer to me then, made a pondering look. "Yeah, well uh...here" I said showing him the picture on my phone. Loki came and took my phone, "You never wore a dress for me!" 

"Really? Okay, well you become Tom Hiddleston and I will." "Hm....you being sassy is sexy, but that is not the point, I am Loki a king how dare you not come to me in proper wear." I laughed, "Really? Whatever floats your boat."

"I don't mean to interrupt, But these are just rumors and how come I am some part of this gossip?" Tom sighed. "Tom, I have no idea how you just burst out of nowhere from this um...- but I mean they are just craving this attention in their status. So, we should give them something to root for." I said resting my hand on Tom's shoulder then smiled.

"Who's Alex?" Loki asked making me face him. "I don't know a lot of people, a lot. You could be Alex. Maybe even you."

"Oh come one, that stupid American? Why did you go with him, my little slut." Loki said smiling then holding my chin up then, holding my neck a bit tight. "Loki, you know I don't like that word." My eyes watered. I blinked and looked up trying to hold back the tears. 'Doesn't he know? Dumbass doesn't care.' I tried to think past that and the memmories.

"I think that's enough, Loki." Tom said moving Loki and making him release me. "Oh no, Hiddleston things have changed a lot. Things you don't know, lies been told" He shot a glance at me, "hearts broken, things taken. Innconce lost. Girls turn into sluts." He smiled. 

I was crying now, tears falling from my face onto the floor. "You think I had control over that?! It wasn't my fault! Fuck you Loki! I didn't choose that, okay? I didn't want that to happen to me...any of this really. Stupid world. Stupid people, stupid fathers." I said sitting on the floor hugging my knees against my chest, crying softly.

"Yes, well tell your lover here everything he didn't know about your house hold. I feel I could've done a lot of things in my advantage." He smirked, taking a step back at looking at Tom crouched next to me. "I'm not saying anything, I haven't and I won't." I mumbled. "Oh, then I should then." "Loki, I don't think it's any of your business saying anything that shouldn't be said or weren't meant to. Secrets are there for a reason." Tom said looking at me. 

"Ah, well you see it all started-" "shut up, Loki. Leave." I interrupted him. How stupid can he be? Making causes like that, I am not going to say anything, call me stubborn but I'm not going to.

Loki laughed and took a step towards the sliding window behind him. He smiled then disappeared. 

"I'm going to bed." I said getting up and walking to my bedroom. I was about to open my door then Tom grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Tom...." he just stared at me with eyes full of worry and cation. He put his hand on my face and wipped the tears on my cheeks. "Your eyes are red, dove." He sighed, which I was thinking he could only say, "Yeah, heh. Oh! How about that movie?" I said moving his hands and wipping my own face.

"Maybe later, okay?" He said holding my face. "Your cheeks are squishy" he said lightly squeezing my cheeks. "Hahaha, yeah, squishy. Chewkth" I said as he squeezed my face together. 

"My face is squishy it shall stay that way!" I moved from him and hugged him from behind. "Thanks." I whispered. "Tom, we shall go watch a movie! ...Have you read The Fault In Our Stars?" I asked sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"You're fast...." he laughed and sat next to me. "Sweetheart, I am fast, but I can also make things last as long as you want it to. Because.....I am a Time Lord!" I laughed.

Tom laughed, "Really, darling?" He said putting an arm around me. I scooted closer to him resting my head on his chest, "Yeah, we should-" I yawned, "go to the movies or something." I scooted closer to him, kicking off my high-top Vans. 

"No, I think you should go to sleep, darling." He said brushing my hair with his fingers. I hummed, closing my eyes. 

"Loki.....mhm. Loki was an ass today, Tom. Happens rarely but it did."

Tom sighed, "mind if I lie down?" "Yeah, sure." I said sitting up as he lied down. "Do remember when we would go to the park, many times at night and just look up at the sky, counting the stars?" He smiled. "Yes." I lied, "Can I?" I asked pointing at the spot next to him.

"Be my guest." He said moving his arm where I was going to rest my head. I lied next to him, a bit to close to him than I should be but it felt nice. I was on my side, in a fetal position, still resting my head on his chest, listening to his a bit-fast heart beat and smelling his sweet aroma.

"Tom....?" I said moving my head a bit, He hummed. "You smell good, like really good." I laughed he did as well. "Kristen, would you fancy a walk to the park, now?" He said turning his head to me. "Yes, that would be nice. Just let me get up to put on my shoes." I sat up, and put my leg over to to get off the couch, "If you mind." I laughed.

I slipped becuase of the slippery floor when wearing socks. I squealed then practically, fell upon Tom He grunted. My ass right below his crotch, my hands gripped onto the chest part of his gray V-neck shirt.

"Heh...Hi Tom. I see...this is a very awkward position." I said sliding my hands of his chest slowly, he closed his for second then opened them. He put his hands on my waist and sat up, "Careful, love." He said quietly. 

"Yes, sorry, Tom." I said looking down at my hands on his hips. "No, darling it's fine." He smiled, I did as well. I got off of him as swiftly as I could and went to the edge and put on my shoes.

"Should I get something to take? Like, I don't know, water, sandwiches, and some blankets." I said walking to the fridge, I bent down to grave things to make sandwiches. "Ooo, rosemary ham." I said with bread, mayonnaise, lettuce, simple stuff. I turned around and bumped into Tom. "Hahaha, hey." I laughed, took the 'supplies' and put it on the counter.

"There wasn't food in there before..." Tom said stopping in front of the open door fridge. "Aha! You see? Illusions." I went to where he was and pulled a curtain like thing in front of shelves from the fridges, showing food.

"Ahhh, smart." He laughed. "Two adults amazed by a fridge. Well I'm almost done making the sandwiches, how do you like yours?" I said standing up right. Turns out Tom had the blanket to put on the cool grass, he put it on the basket he found, I guess.

"However you make it, darling." He smiled leaning against the counter, beside me. "Okay, done and done." I went to the cabinets and got out two little cases and two little bags of chips, and candy. 

I laid them on the counter and Tom fixed them neatly in the box. "Oh, we could go to Starbucks for drinks or the Café we went to.." I said as he closed the picnic basket. "Well...how about we see when we get there?" He said getting the basket off the counter. "I got that." I said taking it from his hand, "Yes, we'll see."

We both walked out my house into the hallway.

"Maybe Starbucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, no idea on what i should say. XP


	9. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Friends when I wrote this. XD Hahaha

I held the basket tightly as I looked both ways left and right from the sidewalk. "You okay, darling?" Tom said reaching out his hand to help me off the two stairs.

I grabbed his hand and jumped off. "I'm fine." I smiled. "You see, I knew you were going to do that." He laughed, and to out his arm to link ours together. "Well...yeah. Take advantage of that." I smiled

As we walked I looked at the café not far from here. Then, I looked further the park. I looked back. "Are you alright you seem to be very cautious." Tom commented looking down at me. I stuttered for a second, "n-No....I'm not, am I? Hahaha, well I don't know..." I said looking across the street seeing "that man" look at me and smile evily. "Hey, Tom how about we run to the park maybe the other way, yeah?" I said walking in front of him.

"Haha, okay darling, you are acting quite odd." He said holding both my hands outward from my body and stopping on the side of the sidewalk. "Tom, I am always odd what about you?" I said looking into his eyes. "Well, I am apparently a five year-old in a man's body." He swinging his arms with mine. "A very attractive man, at that." I went on my tip toes and kissed his nose.

"Adorable." I sighed resting back on my flat feet. Tom seemed shocked and stood there for a second, "Tom?" I asked him as he stared past me.

"Darling, to the park?" He said smiling and letting go of my hands I grabbed his hand and pulled towards the park, "Off to the park we shall go!" 

I tried my best to run really fast and when we got to the park and it was only 3 minutes. "Oh no." I said through pants. "What is it?" Tom said spreading the blanket on a small hill that he spotted. "Nothing, just forgot the drinks." I said setting the basket. "I'll go buy-" "No, no....it's fine." I smiled and stared at him.

He gestured me to sit down, so I did. He lied down, "look at that one" He said pointing to one of the brightest ones. I lied down as well, "Wow, that's- Wow. I like that one." I said pointing to a star/planet that changed colors. 

"Hm....interesting." he said closing his eyes. "Now, Tom don't go to sleep." I said taking a piece of a square caramel chocolate and putting it on his lips. "Don't eat it just let it sit there." I told him and opened his eyes and his mouth and ate it. "No, Tom! The world is going to end! How dare you define me?" I laughed lying back down. "Very good, I like it where'd you get it?" He said moving to his side and looked at me. "I have no idea, they came at my door....sorry if you die." I said laughing.

"Let's hope it's not poison." I said turning on my side to look at him. It's cold So I took out this blanket to put it on our feet, so did. "I sent them." He said looking at the blanket. "Really? Hahaha, thank you. That's sweet." 

He laughed. I poked his cheek then his nose. "Your face I like it....I would throw you to the ground and say, 'another' but you know....that'll be rude." I giggled lying back on my back. "That would be rude." He said poking my nose, "But you know other things can be accomplished." He whispered with a smirk. "God, it's cold bad idea. We shouldn't have gone out." I turned back and bumped into Tom. "Well, Tom I wouldn't think of you as the hm...the kind of fast type." I said cuddling against his chest because it felt necessary. 

I listened to his heart beat, the warmth of his body felt good against my somehow cold skin. "Sandwich?" I said grabbing one and handing it to him, I sat up and got one myself and started eating. "I'm hungry so....ooh, yum." 

Once I was finished I sat there and got up and walked with Tom.

"So....Tom?" He turned and smiled, "Yes?" 

I looked at him and skipped in front of him, "you're awesome. I mean with the characters the passion you have for them, you-" "You are putting me way to high compared to you....I'm not that great." We stopped walking and he held my hands and we stared at each other. "I'm not this huge fantastic actor that plays this super villain with a dark past, I'm not the best." He said holding my face inches from his. 

I looked down, "Tom.....there's a reason why I see you as so. I myself can relate to Loki. There is so much you don't know about me. So much you don't want to know, love." 

He started to tear up and so did I just thinking about what had happened before. 

"Just let me help? Please, I-I care for you....just tell me and....and...and....I'll make you happy, I'll care for you I'll keep you safe..I'll...I'll...-....." he picked me up and spun me around. 

I laughed. "Well....we should probably get going back." I said wiping the tears away.

"Yes we should, shouldn't we?" He said with a hint of "mischief" in his voice. 

I fake yawned, "yes, let's go." I said going back to the spot we were in. I picked up the things and put them in the basket before Tom had time to help. "Aha! Done." I said holding the basket above my head as if Link would from the Legend of Zelda.

"Oh, Kris. Why didn't you let me help?" He said pouting and "emotionally" hurt. "Hm....maybe because you're always such a gentleman." I said linking my arm with his and walking along the path that led to the small playground. 

'Escalated so quickly, but why was he crying?' I asked myself as we stopped in front of the swing set. I sat down looked at my lap and started moving my legs back and forth to move a bit. I looked at Tom who sat to my right, and smiled. "You have long legs..." I said poking his knee. "Long legged Tommy." I mumbled and put the basket on his lap then moved it to the side. 

I turned to him, "Hey, Tom." I waved. "Hello." He smiled. "Tom I am bored..." I said swinging. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The wind lightly blowing in my face. 

"Well, what would you like to do?" He standing up, walked to me, and stared down at me. "I would like to go to California, Los Angeles. But right now, it'll be cool to go home." I said putting my head back and swinging again. He chuckled and went behind me, pulled on the chains connecting the seat and the metal bars, then let go. "Woah Tom. Again!" I said pushing my feet back, moving myself back to him.

The basket fell, I stared at it and once I saw Tom flinch I jumped to grab it and started running around. "Aha! I have caught the mighty beast, Tommy! I have saved you." I yelled, balancing the basket on my head. I took it in my hands and jumped up in front of him. 

"Carry me." I said in a childish voice and reached my hands up. Tom turned around and crouched down, so I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're quite...." I said poking his check as he stood up right. "Just thinking, darling." He began to walk and I laid my chin on his head.

"Of what?" My hands started roaming his chest 'til I found the collar of his shirt, I put it up, then back down.

"Not exactly sure, of many things really. Not so important." He said squeezing my thighs. "Hm. Really?" I started laughing because he knew I was ticklish. 

~~~~

A few minutes later, we ran up the stairs because Tom wanted to show me how fast he could run. 

"Okay, yeah well I'm pretty sure you're tired. I'm tired just trying to hold on to your shoulders." He laughed and patted his back he either way walked to my apartment. He tried opening the door so I got off and pushed it and it still didn't open. "You should really get it fixed." He laughed and helped me open it.

I pushed it one more time hearing it cracked and I fell, grabbing onto Tom's shirt and causing him to fall on me.

"Sorry, first reaction." I said slowly letting go of his shirt and staring at him.

"It's...fine, darling." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yes, you should really get it fixed." He smiled and leaned in close to me, our bodies touching.

I leaned a bit as well. He held my chin up and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.9 I'm tired.


	10. Liar Liar, Loki.

We sat on the couch watching TV. Then, Tom suggested we play a game. 

"What game?" I said walking into my room and coming out with a dozen board games and setting them on the counter. I sat down then, Tom came and sat down as well. "Well, since you wanted to come hone I thought you wanted to do something fun. But you have proven me wrong so far." He said looking bored just by glancing and the objects I set on the table.

"Hey, Netflix is fun! Are you calling me boring?....I actually like chess and...what is that....I don't remember this....okay. okay, Tom how about reading?" Smutty Fan fiction I thought to myself. I looked up at Tom then, looked back down and blushed.

"I'm not calling you boring. I swear, just you have only been to my house once and you always seem to be stuck inside." He chuckled to himself at the random hand gestures he was doing. He looked up at me again, waiting for an answer.

"Will you fix the door?" I said, sounding as if my life depended on the damn door. It kind of did, considering its what kept me away from the world and people. Mostly people. But also windows, people always seem to be loud- "Of course I will. You say I'm perfect I'll help" he laughed, he stood right away and pulled off the door.

"Yeah, well...need any tools oh-so-perfect man." I said taking out a bowl of grapes and eating some, I walked towards him and feeding him some. "Yes. Well no." He took out a Sonic Screwdriver, "I have this." He bit his lip and pressed the button and put it to my nose.

"Hahaha, because that certainly is real and absolutely works- is that mine?" I asked looking at it for a second then, back at him and smiled.

"Well really anything is possible considering Loki is real....so maybe there's a Doctor. " He said calmly and putting the sonic in my pocket and standing back straight up. "Anything is possible" he practically whispered putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in. 

"Yes anything is possible!" I exclaimed turning and taking a few steps back, pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at him. "Back off Tommy." I smiled. He put his hands up 'surrendering', "Now, now Kris don't do anything you'll regret doing later." He chuckled.

'My whole life is regretful', I thought to myself. I walked up to him, I put my hand on his jaw and lightly pulled him to reach my height, I passionately kissed then let go of him. "That meant nothing." I sighed. Oh who am I kidding it meant something. 

His eye stayed close for a bit then he opened them. He hummed. 

I closed the door then ran down the hallway and down the stairs for some random reason then, bumped into someone again, sadly and fell down, again. "Sorry, so sorry." I said getting up and rubbing my head. 

"You better be, darling for staying away so long." Oh shit.

He grabbed My wrist and pulled me close to him I smiled. "Why are you smiling?!" He practically yelled at me. I smelled the alcohol from drinking far to much, believe me I know it. "Just you know, you should fuck off and leave me the hell alone, bum." I pulled my arm free grabbed his and flipped him over flat on his back. I put my foot on his chest, "Ugh, I don't even know why I waste my time with you. I am a better person than this. Idiot. Anyways, why are you here? Don't tell me you-" I stopped and stared at him. He knows something.

"I'd actually before, I say anything get your foot off of me then I'll tell you that your training has paid off." He said trying to pull off my foot. "Shut. Up. You don't know anything." I said removing my foot and taking a step back. He flashed a smile.

Fear ran through me and my back hit the wall behind me, I slid down and just stared at him. "Leave me the hell alone. You don't know me, you know NOTHING of me." I said standing up and pushing him out of my way. I walked back up stairs then realized he was right behind me, luckily I haven't reached my floor yet. 

"C'mon baby, let me in." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately turned around and pushed him away. "I am not your 'baby' I am nothing of yours. Leave me alone and I won't call the....uh....cops." I said backing away then ran up to my apartment. 

 

I opened the door and noticed Loki there, he walked up to me and stood there. "What, jerk." I said walking past him, looking for Tom. I walked into both rooms, knocked on the bathroom door nothing. "Where's Tom?" I said crossing my arms and stood before him. 

He laughed and held my shoulders. "He left, he said he'll be back, probably. Don't count on it." He held my chin with both his hands and kissed me, I kissed back. 

I moved and glared at him. "Hm. I don't believe you." I said sitting on th counter, "not one bit." 

He pulled me down and pressed me against him and forced me to kiss him. 

I moved my head, "No, Loki stop it. Leave me-" he kissed me again and pressed me against the wall and held my hands above my head. I realized why he was so eager.

I gasped, "Loki no. I just want you to randomly come back when you broke your promise." I turned my head so I wasn't facing him and he starting sucking on my 'sweet spot' I moaned, then pulled on Loki's hair hard. "Stop it." 

He groaned, let go of me and rubbed the back of his head. "Mood killer." He said lying on the couch. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who...almost said what you were about to say. If that made sense." I said hitting him with a pillow. He jumped up, "You know what that means Miss Kristen." He held the pillow in front of him, "This means war." 

I laughed then moved him to the side, "'Oh, I've been in war, it's one hell of a ride." I repeated after the man in red, white and blue. Loki laughed, "Oh, Kris, you miss him don't you?" He sat next to me, "I'm one hell of a ride." I couldn't help but laugh.

I rested my head on his chest and it felt different, completely different from Tom. Loki's tougher, rougher and really doesn't care as much. But Tom he's just just...more- "So what do you think?" Loki asked. I didn't even know he was talking to me.

So I turned to him and smiled. I rubbed my thumb lightly on his cheek. "Oh, Loki.....I had no idea you were speaking." 

He smiled then frowned, "Nothing of importance. None that should concern you." "Loki! No! You're pregnant!!" I said hugging him and pressing his head into the crook of my neck brushing his hair down. "No, how would you assume that?" He mumbled. 

"Pot....Pot of flower....pot for cooking and the type of pot you may smoke, you not me for sure I do." I said as I laid down my head on Loki's lap and put my feet up on the hand rest. "Leather, huh. Anyways, Loki you are pregnant I can sense it, I have magical powers." I said pulling his hair. 

"Don't do that, why the he'll do you think I'm pregnant? Don't think that." He said moving away, making my head fall against the couch. "Yeah, alright I'll do whatever you say, my king." I laughed and to my bedroom and kicked off my shoes. 

I closed my eyes, curled up in a fetus position and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap...

**Author's Note:**

> So, i hope you enjoyed this. Again, sorry if there's any mistakes. I will try to post every Friday, so be sure return if you like this. Hahaha, thank you again. :D


End file.
